A wireless spatial position or location identification system is generally defined as a system to identify the geometrical co-ordinates of a target in a given plane. The current radio frequency based wireless positioning systems suffer inaccuracies due to errors introduced by the inherent behavior of the radio frequency (RF) waves, limitations of the approaches, techniques, and methods employed to identify the geometrical co-ordinates. Multipath fading is one such critical impacting phenomenon that is a cause of such inaccuracies. In addition, an RF wireless channel potentially can undergo, to name just a few:
(1) Slow fading due to increase in distance between the transmitter and receiver.
(2) Fast fading due to presence of multipath.
(3) Co-channel interference due to presence of other (undesirable) RF transmission signal in the same channel.
(4) Adjacent channel interference due to presence of other (undesirable) RF transmission signal in an adjacent channel.
Although current wireless positioning systems use various approaches, techniques, and methods to overcome the above challenges, they have not been able to provide any satisfactory solution.
A need therefore exists to develop systems, devices and methods for accurately determining the spatial location of a given radio frequency node in a given space without the above mentioned and other disadvantages.